A vehicle, particularly a vehicle being operated autonomously or semi-autonomously, may obtain data concerning surrounding conditions via a variety of mechanisms, e.g., sensors or the like included in the vehicle. Sensor data can provide information concerning environmental conditions, edges of a road or lanes in a road, etc., and can be used to formulate an appropriate speed for a vehicle, an appropriate path for a vehicle, etc. However, a vehicle may lack some or all sensors needed to provide data for operating a vehicle autonomously or semi-autonomously, or such sensors may be limited or disabled.